


Misunderstood

by Spycethra



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Cave, Hiking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insecure Rhys, Jack being Jack, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Outdoorsy, Rhack hell, Rhys as Jack's PA, Weird Noise, fluff?, hand holding, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycethra/pseuds/Spycethra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack are in a bit of a rut in their relationship so a sweet little cabin trip in the great outdoors of Eden 6 seems a great plan up until everything that could go wrong, does go wrong.<br/>Life threatening situations make the heart grow fonder, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Doesn't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opiax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Opiax).



> This a small story made to meet Opiax's five word challenge with me. Plus I promised her I'd post it despite my shyness.  
> I don't think myself a very good writer, but at her behest, I'll let the AO3 community decide.  
> I adore input even if it's just a single emote going '=O' so have at it.  
> I hope this proves entertaining to a few of you. Enjoy!

A sweet little cabin trip in the great outdoors of Eden 6 seemed a great plan for reminding little Rhysie just who he was with. Handsome Jack was prepared to pull out all the stops but Rhys' untoward behavior toward the CEO put that part of the plan on pause. They could have been on a magnificent drive on a hell of a destructive vehicle that could mow down trees and wildlife luxuriously via _exploding lasers_.

But instead they _settled_ for walking.

And Jack _hated_ walking. He had people for that. But Rhys _insisted_.

'A natural hike would be more _appropriate_.' 'Who goes outdoors and brings _tech_ with them?' Said the guy with the Echo eye implant and robotic arm. 'Blah blah blah, Jack you're so awesome, blah blah.'

Apparently the PA was for real as he actually had the gear packed.

In Jack's defense, there was never any _sincere_ talk of doing an afternoon hike from hell through the dense insect-filled forest back when the CEO first had the trip organized. (Well, there was no talk of it back when he had Rhys organizing it anyway...) Otherwise, Jack wouldn't have been sorely lacking in any sort of hiking equipment.

And Rhys absolutely knew that.

He _had to._

Because it was Rhys who did the _fucking packing_.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," Rhys pointed out with an almost anticipated tone for disappointment as he slid a derisive look in his boss' direction.

Jack's jaw clenched as a swell of anger formed at the center of his chest. Rhys had said it as if the weather was somehow his fault. The potshots seemed unending with the cybernetic man, and it was seriously getting on Jack's last nerve. Jack had already spent countless man hours attempting to deduce his PA's sudden decline in affection.

Jack began by discussing the ordeal in a very _adult_ and _professional_ manner by threatening Rhys' dear friends with a prototype weapon. It was fresh from the oven of R &D that had the fantastic ability to blast people into miniature black holes. (Not that they found out how to get rid of said black holes yet...) He even made sure to _politely_ insist that Rhys _never_ became aware of their conversation unless they held an inherent desire to become a part of Butt Stallion's kibble.

Of course, the answers from the shrimp and leech didn't pan out. So Jack tenderly resorted to having Rhys undergo a _thorough_ medical examination under the guise of a routine checkup. Unfortunately, the medical department ended up painfully undermanned after Rhys returned with the worst case of nausea from their desperate attempts at a cure.

Nobody made Handsome Jack endure celibacy for a week and lived to tell the tale.

 _Nobody_.

Once that failed, Jack was dead-set that someone in Rhys' day-to-day had to be the problem. (Because it could never be him. He was Handsome freaking Jack.) Thus after listening to Rhys gripe about having to return a high five or greeting to those he disliked as a social courtesy, Jack _naturally_ did the best thing a boyfriend could do... and incinerated them on his live channel, HandsomeJackHere!, which was a hit with everyone - save the PA himself.

Jack was pretty certain that Rhys didn't even bother to watch it... which was a bummer considering that he missed out on watching ashes burn. Ashes weren't even capable of burning, but Jack made sure his engineers built an incinerator that could, just for his Rhysie.

Not that Rhys _cared_.

Jack was finding himself at a loss for what else he could do. Gifts were a bust. Talking fell through _weeks_ ago. He was near pulling his hair out on what to do which was a big deal since Jack loved his hair.

Instead of ever receiving a torrent of blowjobs in depthless appreciation for his chivalrous deeds, Jack found himself with the equivalent of dating one of those electrified cacti from Pandora every time he had to deal with his boyfriend's prickly attitude.

Unwilling to cave into Rhys' bad mood so soon in the muggy day, Jack tried to make the most of their situation using blind optimism.

"Calm down, kiddo. It's not gonna rain," Jack determined with his trademark know-it-all smirk, "The forecast said that it should be crystal clear this weekend."

"Oh, how silly of me. It must be true because you're _always right_ , Jack," Rhys replied with light disdain.

"Not diggin' the sarcasm, cupcake. Besides, I am always right. So state it like the fact it is. Kay, pumpkin?"

Rhys withheld himself from yelling up at the storm darkened skies in overwhelming aggravation. He was the one that gave Jack that forecast in the _first place_ and now the man had already gone and forgotten.

Obviously the trip wasn't going off to a great start. The couple had only been wandering a few minutes and they were already heated with disgust for one another. Not to mention the dark overcast of the skies, which was the mountain range's selling point, had allowed for a sticky mist to linger with all sorts of weird odors stagnating around them.

And the bugs... The _freaking bugs_.

Rhys had to have smacked the tenth one from his flesh arm which was definitely going to start irritating him in the next few seconds. The dastardly pests were hardly affected by the repellant he doused himself with. Taking a peek back at Jack, Rhys noted the other man hadn't been bitten a single time which annoyed him all the more as he grabbed at his pack in an effort to contain himself.

He wasn't going to start a fight over the bugs. He wasn't going to start a fight over his numerous bug bites. He wasn't going to start a fight over _who the bugs were biting most._

Even though Rhys really, _really_ wanted to.

How the hell was Jack not getting bit?

Jack, totally unaware of his boyfriend's agony, watched Rhys gripping the straps of his pack as though prepared to rip them off at any given moment. The sight alone irked the handsome man at how distressingly ungrateful Rhys was being since the start of the trip.

"You know, Rhys. Plenty of people back on Helios would _kill_ to be in your position right now."

" _I know,_ " Rhys replied with a near groan as he rolled his eyes to the tree tops.

What he would give for Jack to stop comparing... So Rhys wasn't exactly hyped to be on this trip with him. The least the other man could do was figure out _why_. But instead all he got was the sudden aloofness of friends, doctors too terrified to speak to him without reinforced glass, and the cries of panic of nearly every Hyperion employee on Helios that he made the mistake of saying 'Hello' to.

Jack clearly _wasn't trying_ , which naturally meant that the man _didn't care_.

"Yeah? You certain about that, cupcake? Because you're sure not acting like it," Jack remarked crossly as his mood darkened.

"What do you want from me, Jack?" Rhys asked though not entirely caring as shown through his tone and avoidance of even looking at Jack.

Jack went quiet, stirring the thought in his mind. He considered answering 'a blowjob' but he also weighed the possibility that Rhys might have been expecting a more situationally sensitive answer.

If it gave the him a means to get out of whatever rut they were in, Jack was damn well going to take it.

So Jack mustered up his most charming smile as he smoothly replied, "A _smile_ would be a great start."

Somehow, that had clearly been the wrong answer as displayed by Rhys' sudden glare in his direction.

A smile.

How could Jack possibly ask for something like that at a time like this? Rhys, himself, couldn't even think of a single reason to smile which made him all the more put out by the man trailing behind him. No amount of Jack's good looks or well placed hands were capable of undoing the clear ingratitude and under appreciation that Rhys felt weighing on him each passing day.

Rhys glowered at the ground for a moment before turning to give him the most forced smile he could muster that made him appear more mentally defunct than actually attractive.

"Happy now?" Rhys asked almost nasally while still holding the awful expression of disturbing joy.

" _Oodles_ ," Jack responded in defeat, turning away in agitated disappointment, "Whatever, Rhys. I don't know what decided to climb up your ass today but that doesn't mean you need to go bring us both down. I took a lot of time off just to get us here and you could at least- Hey! Rhys!"

Jack barely caught sight of Rhys as the cybernetic man purposefully veered off the path. The unexpected action made Jack stop walking completely as he watched the PA go, more dour-faced than ever.

"What the hell do you think you're  _doing_ , cupcake? Hey! HEY!"

Even his best murderous CEO yell held no effect as Rhys grew further and further away with no signs of slowing down.

Jack grimaced at the thought of leaving the path as it meant twice the chance of encountering pointy rocks and unseen sections of mud than he cared to ever experience. However, looking back up, he could barely see the PA since the foliage was thicker than he first anticipated.

Looking back down, Jack sighed as he knew this was definitely going to be the end of his shoes. ...And he really liked these shoes.

But he really liked Rhys not dying in a random wilderness via Ursas or Stalkers.

Jack reached behind him for his legendary revolver. The weight indicated it was fully loaded whilst the smooth spin of the barrel declared it was prepared for anything. Whether Jack would end up using it on the hostile wildlife or on his pugnacious boyfriend had become a refreshing idea up for debate as he clicked the barrel back into place.


	2. Okay, Maybe He Cares A Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to all you sweety pies that decided to give this fic some love! It really got me out of shell to keep this up. Honestly, the only thing that kept me going throughout all the painful additions, revisions, and editing was knowing that someone was out there waiting with giddy anticipation for my next creation. 
> 
> It's awesome, and you guys are a magnificent euphoria. Thank you so, so much. 
> 
> Oh, and one more thing!  
> Thank you, ximonlyjokingx, for being my first comment on this website. TOTAL esteem boost. ("What Lies in the Wasteland" is definitely a resplendent nonpareil. All of you that haven't read it yet, GO FORTH.  
> It's seriously the equivalent of reading the holy writ for rhackdom.)

Rhys knew it was a remarkably immature maneuver but his level of tolerance for Jack had long since exceeded its limits. Through use of his Echo eye, Rhys pinpointed the nearest hollowed out tree. To his luck, there was just a safe haven just a few meters to the right. Rhys picked up his pace, knowing full well Jack wasn't keeping up in _those_ shoes.

Rhys arrived at his destination with a prickle of anxiety against neck. It was his Jack-sense for when his boyfriend was getting overwhelming pissed. He quickly scanned the opening of the shallow trunk for any chance of wildlife or poisonous greenery. Fortunately, it was entirely desolate of life.

And he hid.

The PA hugged his long legs close, still regretting making the stupid choice of wearing shorts. Jack didn't even bother to compliment them, if he even noticed. The red swells that riddled Rhys' bare skin pestered him, but he knew he had to keep still lest he incidentally tip the CEO off to his location.

Jack, in the meantime, was prepared to demolish the entire forest with moonshots. How the heck Rhys managed to maneuver himself passed every loose branch, upturned root, and slick footing was a damn miracle. That or Eden 6 just hated Jack. Which was okay because Jack was definitely starting to hate Eden 6 too.

This was the complete opposite of what he had in mind. He and Rhys should have been nearing the picnic area by now, but instead he was dealing with this.

The muscles in Jack's neck strained each time he kept himself from withdrawing his gun. Rhys could have been enjoying the haut monde delicacies from the Sigma Aquilae system right now but _no_.

Rhys insisted on making things _hard_.

And not in the kinky fun way.

"Rhys! Where are ya?" Jack called out as he bent yet another branch back only to be met with the nasty fate of walking straight into an unseen web.

"Son of a _taint_! Freaking webs! Ugh! Rhys!!"

Rhys overheard his boyfriend's galled outburst from within the tree and smirked to himself softly. He could already picture Jack fuming as he attempted to pick the spiderant webbing from his face and hair. Even with that misfortune, Rhys still didn't believe the CEO had gotten his full just desserts.

There was no sign of the cybernetic man which sent Jack's senses to near overdrive. His paranoia was ready to kick in which when coupled with his choler produced a rather murderous combination.

"Rhys!!" Jack screamed, the sound of branches being blown off becoming quite clear.

Yup. Homicidal levels reached.

"Seriously, cupcake?! This is how we handle conflict?! Get out here, _now_!" threatened the CEO as he fired another round.

Jack spun the chamber of his gun while reloading, the clicking alone being a grim reminder of what he was capable of.

Rhys stubbornly tucked himself further into the tree. If Jack truly wanted to find him then he was going to have to damn well _work_ for it. Though it would pose a problem if Jack accidentally shot him...

No. Jack wouldn't actually shoot him. ...Probably.

" _Ohhhh_ , if only I had a _grenade_ on me right now, Rhysie," Jack sneered as he fired off another round into a random tree just for a bit of stress relief.

Not that it helped any. With the disgusting mugginess that made his clothing stick to him in all ways disagreeable and the rubbish currently all over his shoes, Jack was well over the stage of giving a damn about rationality.

That was until a certain bestial sound caught his attention from not too far behind. Jack could swear there was a flicker of shielding from the corner of his eye which meant only a single monster on the planet would naturally have the Sach's Organ necessary for such a trait.

Fucking Stalkers.

The low growl was too familiar for Jack to mistake. A low whip of a tail scurried behind a near tree which escalated the situation from craptastic to outright implacable.

"Rhys! We've got company!"

From within the hollows trunk, the PA rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, as if I'll fall for that," Rhys murmured to himself, almost aggravated that Jack would falsify a sense of danger to lure him out.

Fortunately, Rhys hadn't deactivated his Echo implant just yet which made for a great way to see the _very real_ invisible stalkers crawling their way through the bushes in front of him.

"Oh f-"

"Any time, Rhys!" Jack called with a slight waver of desperation in his voice.

Rhys spent no time removing himself from his hiding spot and quickly regrouping with Jack.

"Jack! When were you going to tell me there were _stalkers_ in this forest?!"

"It wouldn't have _mattered_ if we just stayed on the path! Now get behind me!"

"So this is _my_ fault."

Jack was ready to nearly choke slam his boyfriend had it not proven entirely detrimental to their continued survival. Instead, he kept a stern watch on the flickering blue outlines of stalkers surrounding them.

" _Not. Now_."

Backing into the PA, Jack kept easing the both of them backwards until Rhys was protectively pinned between the tree and Jack's back.

"How good are ya at climbing, cupcake?"

More needles and leaves kicked up yet at the other side of them. These spiny devils were fast and the handsome hero was running out of time.

"Jack, this-"

"Rhys. Honey? Get. Up. The _freaking tree_."

Rhys tried to survey his surroundings but Jack's order had him scrambling to find a decent footing to scale the tree.

"Jack... I need a boost."

Jack might've rolled his eyes had the situation not been so dire. He couldn't even get a head count on the number of stalkers encircling them. They flitted in between the tree trunks, awaiting the perfect moment to strike as they grew ever closer.

Knowing he was going to regret it, Jack tucked his gun in its holster before clasping his hands behind back.

"Just hurry it up, cupcake." The taller man held onto the girth of the tree before stepping onto Jack's hands. He could hear Jack grunting under his weight but did a great job at holding him up anyway. Keeping to the task at hand, Rhys felt around for anything that might allow him to pull himself up. It was then a quick 'thwoom' followed by a 'thunk' near his head garnered his attention.

"Ah!" Rhys winced with pain as he realized that a stalker spine had barely grazed his shoulder, embedding itself into the wood beside his face.

"Rhys, you're fine!" Jack reassured him, not having seen the injury as he kept focused on the incoming monsters, "You have that shield I gave ya!"

The PA tensed. He didn't have the shield Jack gave him. He originally _meant_ to wear it but he'd gotten into another fight with his boss over... Well, Rhys honestly couldn't remember what the fight had originally been over. The fact was that now he was going to die thanks to a fight that didn't even matter enough to recall.

"...I actually don't!" He admitted regretfully, knowing full well how it would set Jack off.

"What do you mean you don't?!" Jack yelled up at him, nearly getting pin cushioned with stalker needles if not for his rare shield.

"What else could I mean?! I don't-agh!" Rhys lost his footing yet barely managed to regain it.

"Get up, get up!" The other rushed him while keeping an eye on the shield's power percentage.

The Rhys shouted the one thing the handsome man had been dreading...

"I need more of a boost!"

Jack cringed as he knew this was the end of his jacket too. But he just _got_ the thing after what should've been a ten-year waiting queue (which got real short once he obtained the list) from the attractive satellite of Vesalia.

"J-Just step on my back!"

Rhys froze in hearing that. Then he stared down at his filth ridden hiking boots in disbelief. The guck that was on it was never going to come off that jacket.

"B-But your-"

"Just do it!!"

Rhys' expression softened a moment before growing with determination as he did as he was told. He managed to pull himself onto a branch, climbing further until he earned himself enough cover to avoid getting hit by the lethal spines hurled.

Peering down, Rhys wanted to be of some sort of assistance. He didn't want Jack to have to handle hoard of needle stalkers alone. His Echo eye lit up as the fight carried on as he did his best to predict the pack's movements.

"Jack, I can see them with my implant!"

"I _know_ you can, kiddo! I'm the one who upgraded it!" His boss reminded him while rounding the tree for better cover.

The stalkers were relentless in their pelting attacks, an obvious distraction for the ones attempting to flank him using invisibility.

Rhys blinked down in surprise. "You did?"

Jack actually stopped firing to look back at him with his face contorted in what looked to be a mix of frenzied nihilism.

"Are you telling me you didn't _notice_?! No. No, no. _Rhysie_! _Baby_!" The manic in Jack's tome was definitely rising.

"Uhh..." Rhys avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the monsters.

The needle stalkers were agile but they still had one ultimate weakness. To launch a spine from their tail, they had to remain still. They couldn't do so mid-running about.

"Jack, on your right!"

Jack frighteningly didn't even turn as he merely merely raised the gun at hip level to his right and effectively blasting the face off the incoming stalker. He held a hostile gaze up at the PA the entire time with that same sickening smile he traditionally saved for _bandits_.

"Are you friggin kidding me?!" He roared as he blasted two more down without a second thought.

"Behind you!" BLAM.

Jack didn't even flinch as stalker brains coated his forearms and pant leg. He was far too aggravated about Rhys missing yet _another_ awesome gift that he had toiled many a murderless night to provide.

To think of all the bandit scum he could have slaughtered had he never bothered with the program enhancement to begin with only exacerbated Jack's mental state.

"I spent _weeks_ on that code!"

"To your left!" BLAM. More remains soared through the air.

"It's one of a kind, cupcake!"

Rhys shot him a mild look of pity. What Jack refused to disclose however was how said code was also a gag gift.

"Jack, two o' clock!" BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Rhys watched with unease as Jack mercilessly unloaded the rest of his clip into the unlucky creature that dared to close in on him at the very peak of his rage.

"God! Damn! It!" He blasted the creatures one after another, taking out the brunt of his aggression upon them.

"I will kill every last one of you sons of bitches!!" Jack bellowed while taking the monsters out with relative ease, "All because my boyfriend doesn't appreciate _anything_!!"

The PA glared from his safe spot.

" _I_ don't appreciate anything?! Speak for yourself!"

"Not now, Rhysie! Daddy's _killing_!" Rhys begrudgingly continued his job as look out until his deranged boyfriend eventually dwindled their numbers drastically enough that the stalkers finally considered backing off. Jack was hardly a foe to take on when he was complacent, so dealing with him while he maintained a maniacal state of murder and laughter... Well... Even stalkers weren't that stupid.

"Jack, I think they're leaving!"

But Rhys spoke too soon as one still had the gall to leap at the handsome man's back. Jack's shield absorbed most of the impact but his livid tirade was far from terminated.

"Get over here!" He snarled at the beast as he thrust out his hand for the spiney bastard.

The stalker croaked awkwardly as Jack seized the beast by its tail with both hands, forcibly hauling it back towards him.

Rhys couldn't even find his voice, still new to seeing Jack's combat skill firsthand. A part of him was afraid for Jack's safety while the other... was a little turned on. He'd never say it aloud, but watching Jack fend off over a dozen needle stalkers was quite attractive.

Ahem! But Rhys was still ticked at the guy.

"Argh!! You- Arrogant- Little- Prick!" Jack growled with each yank of the violet scaled beast as it clawed desperately at the earth for escape.

In a panic, the stalker gave a sickening screech before allowing its tail to be pulled off as it used the diversion to scamper to safety.

Both men fell silent at the sight of the tail left behind.

"Holy _nutballs_! Rhys! Rhys!! Look! Look, look, look!"

Handsome Jack waved the still very alive tail that writhed erratically in his grip. Why he was so happy with this was well beyond the PA's capacity to understand.

Aaaand those attraction levels were certainly gone now.

"This is awesome! It came clean off! Did you see that? I kicked that thing right in the ass and it just-" Jack attempted to re-enact the grotesque sound, "Right off!"

Rhys scrunched his nose with clear disgust while appearing a little sick.

"Sweetheart, get down here. Seriously! You've gotta see this thing up close!"

Jack sounded like a little kid with a brand new toy.

"Nope. No. I'm not getting anywhere near that... thing."

"It's just a Stalker tail," Jack offered simply with a casual shrug, still hoping Rhys would come down.

"It's _still moving_ , Jack," Rhys explained but his boyfriend merely raised a brow as if _he_ was being the weird one.

"Pfft. Fine. Whatever. You're missing out, kiddo. A real once in a lifetime opportunity right here. Huh." The Hyperion CEO tweaked with the scaly limb with newfound interest. "Ooh, do you think maybe if I..."

Jack started to massage the twitching appendage for hidden reflexes which caused Rhys to feel queasy at the sight. Suddenly the end of the tail produced a spine that launched out with a single well placed pinch.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Handsome Jack was grinning ear to ear with his newfound toy despite how very lost they had become. Thanks to the fight, both men had lost their bearings on where they came. Not that Jack was particularly worried or anything as they wandered about aimlessly.

He kept messing with the stalker tail as if it somehow bore all the answers. Rhys tried hard not to pay attention to the way the other man tried pretending the appendage was a giant shlong.

There was only one direction this would take...

"Hey, pumpkin. What if my dick was this big?"

And that was endless cock commentary.

"Oh my god. Jack. Stop."

"It's a _serious question_ , cupcake!" bemoaned Jack, absolutely astonished at how Rhys was failing to see the true potential of the situation, "I mean, maybe if I get my lab 19 guys on this..."

"Please don't."

They walked in silence a little while longer, still no trail in sight. Rhys was honestly starting to worry. The trail couldn't be that far... Right?

"Hey, Rhys."

"..."

"Rhys."

"..."

"RHYYYYYSSSS!!"

"WHAT?!"

"What if my dick could go invisible?" Jack asked innocently as he continued to wriggle around the tail in awe.

Rhys groaned into his hands.

They were dead. He was going to die of dehydration in an alien forest with a sociopath that wouldn't stop making phallic inquiries.

"Did ya hear me, kiddo? It's all right. I'll just repeat myself. WHAT. IF. MY. DICK-"

"Then I'd never see it _cumming_!" Rhys yelled back with no amusement in his voice whatsoever.

He _just_ wanted to find the path again and the Hyperion CEO wasn't helping in that endeavor.

Jack's footsteps halted behind him after his outburst. Rhys then turned around to check on the older man only to find Jack grinning, but it wasn't his usual pompous windbag sort of grin. It was... touched?

The PA quirked a brow in suspicion.

"Jack?" Rhys called out to him, feeling oddly concerned.

"I'm _so_ proud."

"Ohhh no. Jack. Don't you _dare_..."

"My little Rhysie," started Jack tossed away the long since limp Stalker tail, throwing his arms open wide before making a rush for the PA, "made his first _nob joke!!_ "

"No, no, no!! Don't touch me! Don't you-! Jack!!" Rhys was already making a run for it, unwilling to chance getting tackled by Jack so lovingly over something so asinine.

"C'mon, babe!! I'm proud of ya!" Jack shouted back while secretly cursing Rhys' long legs, "Let me show you _all_ the ways!"

"No way! I'm still mad at you if you haven't noticed!" Rhys snapped back, picking up his pace.

"You won't be once I catch ya- And holy shit, Rhysie! Slow the hell down!"

Rhys smirked a little as he found himself easily outrunning his boss, all that private cardio finally paying off, yet his sense of victory faded the moment a lone droplet nearly ruined his Echo eye.

"Agh!!" He stopped, grasping the eye with his flesh hand only to hear a second terrible hissing noise from his arm.

The rain was beginning to fall causing his robotic arm to malfunction as a smooth white smoke emanated from it. The metal exterior was clearly being slowly eaten away.

"Rhys! You all right, kiddo?" Jack panted, catching his breath yet immediately felt another adrenaline rush at the look of pure vulnerability on Rhys' face.

Jack winced as it touched his skin yet was more focused on Rhys' arm deteriorating in front of his eyes.

"Jack... The rain... I-It's..."

He didn't even need to finish. There was only one element that could cause the green bubbling of the arm's metallic edges...

_Corrosion_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> And YES, the Borderlands/Pokemon AU is still in the works. It's just tough without anyone to bounce ideas off of, so it's all solo. Your patience though is sublime.  
> Anywho, feel free to chat me up! That or just peek at my production progress - since I enjoy broadcasting that for some reason.  
> http://spycethra.tumblr.com/


	3. Never Knew He Cared

 

_WARNING: Corrosive Rainfall Imminent._

Rhys’ Echo transplant might have given them directions on where to go had the thick clouds not utterly obstructed his global positioning system. With no connection, his heart raced as more sizzling emanated from his arm while he covered his eye with his flesh hand. 

“Ja-” He called but was superseded by the yelping produced by his own throat as his boss suddenly shoved him into the tree behind him. 

Rhys’ back collided into the unfriendly bark, scratching him through his shirt, as Handsome Jack seemed determined to do… _something_. The PA had no idea what was going through the other man’s mind until he started messing with Rhys’ belt. White hot fury blazed through the corroding cybernetic man as he tried to shove the insane CEO off him. How could Jack possibly be thinking about getting _laid_ at a time like _this_? Rhys was _smoking_ for crying out loud! 

“Get off me!” He yelled but simply wasn’t strong enough to pry Jack away from him. 

“Stop wriggling! I’m saving your life, idiot!” 

Rhys might’ve gotten angrier from the insult had Jack not chosen that very moment to kneel down, a set of soft beeps sounding from Rhys’ hip. Peering down with his lone eye, the Rhys was surprised to find Jack had removed his _own shield_ and clipped it to the PA’s belt. The shield whirred back to life, the rain now coming down in more of a light drizzle only now it was eating at the shield. 

“There we go… That’s a damn good shield. It should hold out for a while if this rain doesn’t get any worse,” his boyfriend replied, standing from his crouch as he continued to thoroughly examined that there wasn’t a single issue involved in the installment. 

The other bit his lip, absolutely stunned at what was transpiring in front of him. 

“Jack… Wh-What about-” he started but he was stopped as the businessman playfully grabbed his chin, despite the growing discomfort of being assailed directly by acid rain. 

“Looks good on ya, Rhysie. Let’s go find some better cover.” 

Of course. Of course, Handsome Jack wouldn’t want to be reminded that he was now defenseless. Rhys could already see the gun in the other man’s holster now smoldering. 

There goes offense… 

“Kiddo.” 

Rhys barely recognized that Jack hadn’t released his chin just yet. He was sure he looked terrified. This wasn’t the sort of thing he ever did. Sure, he knew of all the times his violence-seeking boyfriend would go charging into Bandit camps down on Pandora but… but he never could imagine enduring the constant fear of not surviving the next life threatening hurdle the world had in store. 

Jack was literally the only one keeping him steady as he swayed a little, feeling faint. 

“ _Rhys_.” 

He looked up again into those serious heterochromatic eyes. 

“We _have_ to go.” 

“R-Right…” But still his legs wouldn’t will to move. 

He tried. He really did, but it was as if an invisible force kept him stuck where he was standing. Rhys quietly cursed himself for his clear cowardice. There was no way Jack would miss such an opportunity to put him down. He was going to say something cruel. He always did. Even if it ended up being their last words, there wasn’t any way that-

The sky rumbled dangerously and the area darkened all the more around them. It wasn’t even night yet and somehow the clouds had become so nearly opaque in structure that the sun was being blotted away as ‘night’ settled in. And then they both heard it. 

The gushing of heavy rainfall hurdling straight for them like an aerial tsunami. 

If Rhys thought he couldn’t move before, he certainly couldn’t now. The sight was horrifying as it raced for them, engulfing the rest of the forest in its corroding wake. 

“All right, cupcake, time to go! If you can’t move then _I am_." 

Rhys turned to him appalled that he was going to be clearly abandoned but was shocked to see Jack removing his jacket. 

“Wh-What are you doing? You don’t even have a shield, Jack!” 

The CEO glared at him for the reminder before still wrapping it around Rhys’ head and shoulders, covering the PA just enough to keep his cybernetics safe. 

Rhys felt awful. He knew who the real Handsome Jack was. He never went into a situation without the best shields, best guns, and best army money could buy… And now he had just gone and literally given him the coat off his back. 

“Get on, Rhys! We need to go _now_!"

Jack had begun kneeling down in front of the auburn haired man with his back to him, arms stretched back. The position didn’t register in Rhys’ mind all the way until Jack waved his arms. 

“Climb on!!” 

The rain sound far too close now, Rhys climbed onto him, entirely red faced as he was pressed into every muscle in the CEO's back. There has been many things the duo had done with one another but a piggyback through an intense corrosive rainstorm was certainly not one of them.

"Arm around my neck, pumpkin! We ain't got all day!" Jack ordered impatiently while still bearing a cautious look out for any additional beasties that would seek to find them now.

Rhys had been so distracted by the contact, he'd nearly forgotten their predicament. Wrapping his organic arm around Jack, he was given no warning as his boyfriend immediately stood - bearing them both with ease. It was at that very moment the torrent of rain fell upon them, Rhys could feel Jack almost buckling at the pure ferocity the weather bore against them. Eventually the worst passed them, now resuming its rampage further down the mountain range. 

With a few pants, Handsome Jack regained himself despite being drenched in a cesspool of sensations he could have gone his entire life without. His only comfort was at least having his back dry as Rhys remained safe, yet he quietly seethed as he could already hear the shielding having reached seventy-five percent capacity. The heavy rainfall had done a serious number on it which meant far less time to locate proper cover... 

"Jack, the rain's still getting you!" Rhys pointed out with genuine concern as he noted the steady white threads of smoking now emanating from Jack's mask.

Jack hadn’t realized how much he missed hearing the kid fuss over him… He already began moving yet with more gusto as he broke into a jog with the two of them. It wasn’t easy as he never exactly carried another man like this before but like hell if he was going to give him boyfriend any additional reasons to be terrified. 

No, he liked Rhys’ worries being just where they were, in caring for the safety of his hero. 

Rhys did his best not to hassle the other man too much as they sought out refuge from the storm, but he just couldn’t help himself. He hated knowing that his own stubbornness could possibly get either if not both of them killed. If only he had brought the shield Jack had gotten him… Now his legs were beginning to feel even more discomfort as the bug bites he had from before were irritated further by the acid rain. His legs felt a slight burning sensation that irritated him, further making him wish he hadn’t chosen shorts to wear, but he knew the one truly suffering was the man propelling them both through the deadly forest. 

Growls still filled the air, making the hair on Rhys’ neck stand. An attack right now would more than likely be the end of them. There was no way Jack could handle anymore more stalkers unarmed unless the shield they had was equipped with some sort of offensive capabilities. But somehow none of the creatures dared venture out to greet them, instead remaining hidden within their own unseen confines. 

Rhys panicked as Jack had chosen to charge up a mud engrossed hill, nearly slipping and causing them both to fall. The older man was determined, however, as he quickly caught himself with a choked laugh before reaching the top with a more controlled pace. The area began to brighten up a little, seeming more evening than the dead of night, which was when Rhys could see his boyfriend’s mask clamp were nearly no longer even there… which meant…

“J-Jack, your mask! If that comes off then-” Rhys tried to warn but the way Jack stopped mid-jog at the hilltop caused him to give pause. 

The Hyperion ruler surveyed what he could with an expression Rhys couldn’t really see. 

“Jack, I’m serious… T-Take the shield back. You need it more than I do. I can handle not having an arm for a little while. I… I’ll just cover up my eye. It should be fine. Please, Jack,” Rhys pleaded, pressing his forehead into his boyfriend’s wet hair, “I know how much you hate-” 

“Kiddo. Look at me.” 

Lifting his head, Rhys looked to find Jack turning his face toward him. There was something there… Something he had never witnessed before. The way Jack's lips upturned ever so slightly threatened to make Rhys' heart stop. He'd seen every wild grin and sadistic smirk the other man had to offer but this... this was one of the rarest sight in all six galaxies. 

"Don't worry about me, kiddo," insisted the larger than life hero as he carried the two of them through the downpour.

"Just keep my jacket over us and try to get that Echo implant of yours working on finding us some decent cover."

No quips? No smart ass insults? 

Biting his lip, Rhys resisted the urge to argue. They needed to find refuge before Jack's condition deteriorated too far. Concentrating his muscles around his implant, the program sparked to life. Fortunately the rain hadn't damaged it beyond use, though the coloration was all sorts of strange whilst coupled with dark spots from pixelation death. 

Scanning the area as Jack jogged down the hill with both of them, Rhys felt his stomach twist.

Nothing. Nothing. More nothing.

Jack was panting now as well as stifling sounds of pain through grunts. Rhys made the mistake of looking down at the man to see that he was earning burn streaks on his skin from excessive exposure to the rain. 

"A-Anything, Rhys?"

The shield bleeped again. Fifty percent. 

“I’m… No. There’s nothing, Jack. I can’t find anything. I… I should’ve brought a map or canvassed the place out earlier. I just… I’m sorry…” Rhys admitted with a sickening feeling in his chest. 

Jack was doing all the work in keeping them alive and Rhys… Rhys felt like he no more than slagged chopped skag liver. 

"Sweetheart, c'mon. You've got this. You're my PA after all. I didn't just give you the job because you had a pretty face," Handsome Jack reassured him tightly, still refusing to seem as out of breath as he actually was. 

Rhys was stunned yet again but quickly shook himself out of it as a surge of determination charged through his eye. They'd find somewhere to go. There had to be something. Anything.

It wasn’t until Jack had gotten them near a clearing that Rhys felt his heart skip, finally having found something. 

"Jack, there! Past that fallen tree! There's a cave a few meters away!"

"Attaboy, Rhysie!" Jack shouted with relief from finally receiving good news. 

Rhys melted a little, still a sucker for being the CEO’s ‘good boy’ as he clung closer to him. Rhys could tell at how exhausted the older man sounded but it only impressed the him. Jack was going all out for _both_ of them. Had it been anyone else… Rhy was fairly certain Jack would have either shot them or fed them to the stalkers. 

A part of him honestly began to wonder if all the discord was even worth it anymore. The thought pervaded his mind all the more as his boyfriend broke into a run despite the physical anguish the PA was sure his boss was undergoing. 

"C-Can you make it? I can run the rest, Jack. Just put me down and-" Rhys began to suggest but he felt Jack’s grip on his legs only tighten in disagreement. 

"Can I _make it_?” the cockiness had returned, much to the cybernetic man’s relief, “Can _I_ make it? You keep forgetting who you're talking to, pumpkin!"

As if having just received a second wind in the form of Rhys’ indirect challenge, Jack tossed his boyfriend further up his back before making a full on charge for the cave. 

==

Once inside, Rhys felt a little embarrassed that he was so dismayed to have to let the other man go. It was… nice. How many people could say they were given a piggyback ride by Handsome Jack? 

"Enjoy the ride?" Jack asked him knowingly with a tired smirk.

Rhys noted that it wasn't a one of his typical worn out smirks. It was a I’m-on-the-brink-of-unconsciousness-but-I-won’t-admit-it smirk. It was just as Rhys suspected as he watched Jack stumble in attempting to sit down against the stone floor. Fortunately having seen it coming, the PA caught him just in time, easing the other man down quietly. 

"Woooah... That run _might've_ taken a bit more out of me than I thought," Jack remarked with eyes barely open yet still managing that ridiculous grin of his.

The cybernetic man sat beside him, both leaning against the cool stone wall of the cavern’s interior before inspecting his robotic arm. He flexed the hand slightly in his lap while deep in thought.

"What's up, kiddo? You're being _real_ quiet. Stalker got your tongue?"

Rhys glared a little at the joke but ended up dropping his anger as he saw Jack. The man was drenched in the painful chemicals that had been tearing his skin apart. 

And he'd done it for Rhys' sake, even when it was his own damn fault for leaving his shield. The guilt was overwhelming. 

"Thank you, Jack..." Rhys finally found his voice before going to his pack to find a small towel. 

He could at least dab off the remnants off the other man's skin.

"The one day I don't wear layers..." Jack bemoaned to which Rhys found himself chuckling.

Rhys never understood why Jack wore so much clothing, but it'd always been a quirk of his that the PA found a little endearing.

"S'not funny, Rhysie," groaned the handsome man while Rhys carefully unbuttoned his shirt to dab the inside.

Rhys hadn't realized how long it had been since he really touched Jack that wasn't entirely sexual. Looking up, he was pleased to find Jack's eyes shut so at least he didn't have to worry about the other man staring or making a lewd quip.

"Hey, Rhys..." Jack called with eyes still closed while leaning further back against the wall, "Are those shorts new?"

Rhys wasn’t sure whether to kiss Jack for his undying childishness or hit him. Instead he resorted to shaking his head though a contained laugh still escaped his nostrils as a cute puff of air.

"No," he lied flatly even though he was smiling.

Jack visibly smirked again, already knowing the truth. He knew the other too well. 

"They're nice. Great to grip your aAAaah-" 

"Whoops. Pressed too hard there."

"Just givin' ya a compliment, cupcake," Jack whined a little, cracking his green eye open pitifully though the smirk never left. 

His mask was barely hanging on, but Rhys wasn’t sure if it was within his right to mention it. There was no way Jack couldn’t feel its awkward tilt. 

Looking away, Rhys carried on gently drying the man off. His boyfriend noted the change of pace in his PA’s movements, eyeing him quietly with the single eye while the other remained scrunched shut. 

"You need medical attention,” Rhys finally admitted guiltily as he tried not to take another peek at Jack’s face. 

"I need a healing hypo," Jack sighed while lamenting Rhys’ previous refusal not to pack any. 

The PA had insisted that it would only beckon for trouble if they had it… and well now they both learned that trouble found them no matter where they went. 

"Blaming me for that now too?" the younger man snipped slightly, the towel rubbing on Jack’s skin a little harder than it had to again. 

“Nngh… Rhysie, cool it, otherwise I’ll end up with an erection at this rate,” Jack half-joked, enjoying the slight pain his boyfriend inflicted. 

“Jack, can’t you be serious for more than two minutes or is that too much for you?” Rhys asked irritatedly, unable to comprehend the gall of this man to still make sex a factor while still coated in corrosive water. 

To his surprise, the CEO seemed to cave a little, sighing deeply as both his eyes were now shut. 

"I'm just... _antsy_ , Rhys. Without that healing hypo-"

"You can't fix yourself up,” Rhys finished flatly while trying hard not to harm the man with his towel again. 

"No, cupcake. It’s because I can't _save you_ if anything happens to you."

Rhys blinked in surprise. Did Handsome Jack, the overbearing tyrant and vicious ruler of Hyperion, just say something _selfless_?

"Rhys, there's one shield between us both. I can handle myself well enough in a fight but... Look, kiddo, just stick close to me and don't take off that shield for nothing, got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here~!  
> Finally pushed it out. Finally.  
> A big shout out to you awesome lovelies that kept giving this story love and to godlykatz for calling me out. XD  
> I needed it. It was a fantabulously nice push.  
> You too, WickedIntentions.  
> X3 AKA "The one that keeps me from drowning in a bazillionagodon of projects"  
> Love you guys.
> 
> http://spycethra.tumblr.com/


	4. He Really Does Care

A short silence stretched between them as Rhys allowed Jack’s words to sink in. Was this man really willing to forgo his own safety for that of his? Sure, they were a couple but it wasn’t as if Jack was broadcasting it. At least… Rhys didn’t think he was. 

Was he really that important to Jack?

Suddenly the other man’s voice cut through his thoughts with, "Why didn't ya wear the shield I got you?"

"..." Rhys shifted uneasily where he sat beside the tired CEO, unable to formulate a reply that didn’t sound incredibly immature. 

"I even had it custom made…” Jack insisted gently within a perplexed tone, “Did ya hate it?"

Rhys still felt his answer was too childish to say, so he attempted to change the subject.

"Jack, how was it that you weren't getting bit?" He inquired softly while carefully leaning into his boyfriend’s side. 

Jack might have hissed had he not longed for physical contact so desperately. The mere grazes Rhys had given him when he dried him of the corrosive fluids had been making him crazy. Hell, carrying Rhys on his back was perhaps the most action he’d gotten since… Jack mentally cringed at the thought.

"Bit?" he repeated, not quite understanding what the other was getting at.

"By the bugs here," Rhys explained with a small pout, “I was getting eaten alive and you were just gallivanting as you always do. Did you take supplements before coming here or something?” 

Jack scoffed to himself before eyeing the PA at his side. The irony. 

"It was my shield, dum dum," the businessman replied with a shake of his head, “Ya know, the same one you would have been able to use too if ya actually _equipped_ it.” 

"...What?” Rhys returned his gaze with blatant skepticism, “Since when does a shield deflect _bugs_?"

"Since I had the entire R&D department working on it nonstop since five days ago," Jack snapped slightly, his mood souring the longer the conversation progressed.

Did Rhys pay any attention to the briefs that came to his desk? Was he even _reading_ what he signed in Jack’s signature that the CEO painstakingly taught the PA to near perfection? Near perfection. He couldn't risk Rhys signing him into a psych ward after a lovers' spat (again.)

Handsome Jack began to seriously question whether or not he should start hovering over the other man during working hours again. Rhys worked hard to obtain the older man’s trust but… now things were getting a little questionable. There was definitely paperwork on the funding proposal for the anti-bug shielding project that managed to arrive at the PA’s desk. How he failed to notice it just seemed... impossible. 

Jack had made sure the proposal reached Rhys. He thought his boyfriend would have caught the ‘coincidence.’ Apparently not. At least the Hyperion executive was pleased to see Rhys' mouth falling open at the growing revelation developing in his mind. 

It had been a short while back but Rhys remembered the incident with R &D. For some reason they had been losing their minds for an upcoming deadline that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Had that deadline really been…? Rhys chewed on his lower lip at the thought. 

He had assumed Jack had done _nothing_ to prepare for the trip and left it all to his perfect little PA to handle… Rhys had been so stressed out with the increased workload that had occurred in that week that he had no idea. 

"Why _else_ did ya think HR was flooding with complaints?" Jack added with a sigh as he shifted his position against the stone wall as his shoulders blades began to ache from the additional stress born from the conversation. 

"Wait. _That's_ what they were working on? My shield?" Rhys asked while already knowing it to be true. 

"Uh. _Duh._ We were going on the trip in _four days_. I needed that thing to be assembled, tested, and everything-proofed ASAP," the other man replied still sounding rather miffed. 

"Jack... Those guys weren't allowed to eat or sleep for over 72 hours..." the cybernetic man informed him warily while feeling terrible that he had somehow become the origin of their misery. 

"Exactly! That shield needed to be done _pronto._ There was no way I was pushing back the trip when you were already looking forward to it, and there was _definitely_ no chance in hell of me lettin' ya come out here without the best protection from... well everything," Jack responded as if it should’ve been the most obvious thing in the world for his boyfriend to know. 

Rhys lower lip trembled as he couldn't hold it in anymore and proceeded to _bawl_ into the handsome man's side. He wasn’t sure what had caused the dam to overflow from inside him but now he just couldn’t stop sobbing. He had been so _wrong._ Why had he started thinking so terribly of Jack? Now that Rhys finally listened, all the man seemed to be trying to do was assist in his lover’s best interests. 

Then the answer gradually clicked in his head. Jack just had his own 'jacked' up way of doing things. Though as roundabout as they were, sometimes creating more problems than actually fixing them, it didn’t change the fact that the man still _cared._ And really… that’s all Rhys wanted. 

Jack, on the other hand, had stiffened into an ‘oh fuck’ stance at the sudden change in Rhys' mood as he racked his brain for what he'd done wrong. Was it something he had said? He already dropped the notion of Rhys swooning over his handsomeness and acts of less-selfishness anymore so Rhys had to be broken up about something he had messed up. Was it over the R &D guys? 

Rhys was always a softie for his fellow Hyperions. That had to be it… The CEO began considering perhaps getting a little more discreet about his harsh methods in the future when it came to his boyfriend. For now, he needed to set things right by getting the auburn haired man to stop crying. He inwardly cursed R&D for getting the chance to earn Rhys’ sympathy over his acid burns. 

Scratch that. He was going to have them make a device that could create a corrosive rain indoors, and then he was going to place them all in the same room before turning it on. All of which, Rhys was never going to hear about. Perfect. One problem down. Now for his weepy boyfriend... 

"Rhys, Rhysie, pumpkin, sweetheart, cupcake, princess, baby, push-pop, what's the matter?" he cooed to the other man, who actually seemed to calm down in hearing the nicknames all used at once. 

As Jack intended, Rhys perked up a little at the last bit, raising his head with a slightly arched brow. 

"Push-pop?" He asked as he wiped his eyes with his flesh hand whilst a light smile danced across his lips. 

"Like that one, huh?" Jack grinned yet secretly panicked as he felt his mask clamps weakening to their limit. 

He refused to let it show, however, simply pleading with the powers of that be to not allow the moment to be ruined by his mask suddenly falling off. The last thing Rhys needed was to see… _that._

"Absolutely _not_ ," Rhys replied despite his smile only having gotten bigger as he leaned in, full of affection he was more than willing to share in the form of a kiss. 

However, to the PA's surprise, Jack stopped him by placing his hand just over his masked mouth. An expression of clear hurt stretched across Rhys' entire form yet the amused strain on Jack's face gave the cybernetic man pause in reacting. 

The mask had begun to slip and Jack had only just barely managed to stop it from doing so… but now it seemed he had unintentionally rejected his boyfriend’s sweet advance. The older man felt himself _screaming_ inside at how badly lady luck seemed to be screwing him over right now. But if there was one thing Jack had always been good at, it was bullshit. 

(And sex. He was always a damn hedonistic deity in bed. _Always._ ) 

"As much as I'm _dying_ to taste those amazing lips of yours, kiddo, I'm really not kidding about the pain. Much rather not share that with ya," he lied charmingly while feeling himself actually die inside as the PA pulled himself back. 

He had been so _close_! Rhys was ripe for the picking and- Fucking trip. Fucking RAIN. FUCKING NON-ANTI-CORROSIVE MASK. 

After examining him a short while, Rhys could tell Jack was telling the truth. His eyes definitely had that lustful haze that he was so familiar with. There was no way the self-serving businessman would ever just let such an opportunity slide. Then again… Rhys tilted his head at his boyfriend in curiosity. The way Jack held onto his face seemed like… he was _holding back._

It was strange seeing restraint from Jack. Normally the CEO did almost all the initiating and Rhys had no memory of Jack ever declining a physical encounter. Rhys' mouth then parted a little as he realized this was the _first time_ ever that he had seen Jack display self-discipline. 

And damn if it wasn't sexy as hell, acid burns and all. 

"Kiddo?" Jack called, unsure of what sort of thoughts were swirling in that well coiffed head of his. 

"But I really want it," Rhys pressed without thinking. 

A brief moment of silence fell between them as the sexual tension coiled itself tantalizingly around them. 

Jack's sheer look of controlled surprise mixed with an extra deep inhale through the nostrils of his mask had Rhys _melting._ It was like having invisible bondage on the other man, and Rhys _adored_ his newfound power. He especially enjoyed how the older man continued to clutch around his chin, unwilling to release himself. 

"S-Sorry, kiddo. I'm telling ya, this shit... it really... it really ah," Jack's speech began to fall through as Rhys crawled slowly toward the front of his lap. 

Now there was _no way_ the PA was going to stop. He just heard Handsome Jack fucking _stutter._ And Jack _never_ stuttered around him. Then there was the intensity of Jack's complete focus on him which was absolutely intoxicating. The Conference Call could eat its heart out. Rhys couldn't even hear Jack _breathing_ anymore, every part of him having stilled. 

"Jaaaack," Rhys beckoned provocatively as he was on all fours, head ducked low in seduction with eyes half-lidded to those perfect bedroom eyes that he knew his boyfriend could never resist, all while not yet touching the other man. 

Jack wished he had some sort of chains or rope. Hell, even a shock gun to shoot himself in the leg with would suffice. At least then he would be physically restrained from starting something he simply wouldn't be able to finish thanks to freaking chemical burns and now seemingly cheap clamps. 

The amount of self control it was taking not to wreck Rhys into the next millennium was _maddening._

"Rhyyys," Jack returned in kind but with far more constriction grafted into his voice along with a silent plea. 

Whether that plea was for Rhys to keep going or desist was left entirely up to chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra bit as an apology for taking so long to update. I really didn't realize you guys loved it so much.  
> I miiiight have to up the rating though. XD  
> If ya'll want.   
> Cast your vote in the comments.   
> Smut or Fluff?
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> http://spycethra.tumblr.com/


	5. I Understand Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided this will be fluff BUT there shall be a SMUT chapter placed -elsewhere-. I'll definitely leave the link and post it up once this story is complete. Prolly gonna call it Talking Body or something silly since we all know these two just needed to TALK to get things right as rain again. (XD Oh. Rain. Too soon?)  
> But I do feel for the person who commented that there aren't enough Rhack fluff fics. But y'all that voted for 'both' this was how I decided to do the 'both.'  
> Sinners. The lot of ya. XD But I still love ya. Thanks guys. You're fantas-tamazin'.

Handsome Jack typically could endure a rather impressive assortment of pain (especially the S&M foreplay sort, not that Rhys knew about that), but the sensation of a burning train wreck on his crotch was not one he was willing to add to that list. 

"ARGH!!” the older man yelled desperately as his lap blazed with a vengeance, “Off, off! GET OFF!!"

Rhys quickly retracted his hands as though he himself had been burned. Covering his mouth with both hands, he was devoured by utter mortification while his flushed look worsened for an entirely new emotion. The cybernetic man had no intention of receiving such an adverse reaction. He immediately beat himself up mentally for not having considered the severity of Jack’s injuries as he should have. He was still the CEO’s top employee after all, and yet here he was trying to make sexual advances on the man. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he deftly apologized, already losing his seductive allure as he retreated hastily to the safety of his subservient PA mode. 

Jack didn’t hear him as he stomped his foot, digging the heel into the ground as he grit his teeth in pain. Rhys’ touch had hurt _way_ more than the businessman had first anticipated it would. It was a damn shame. He really wanted to see what Rhys had in mind for him. It wasn’t often that his boyfriend took the reins. He clenched his jaw again, only this time from the nuisance of missing out on such a rare opportunity rather than the irritation surrounding his crotch. 

The businessman tried not to dwell on it, but it was almost impossible. It was going to be a blowjob. It _had_ to be. Or maybe a reverse cowgirl… Jack bit the inside of his cheek while still keeping his mask propped with his hand. And he didn’t even have to _ask_. Never had a sweeter gift been wasted on him. Oh, someone was going to pay. Somehow, Handsome Jack was going to make the damn weather regret ever having screwed with him… and that lying ass weatherman too. 

Eyeing the auburn haired man, the CEO felt a faint guilt sink in at how much of a kicked puppy Rhys appeared as he awaited further commands. It was one of the other man’s traits Jack always found to be one of his best: easy to read. Hell, if the kid ever wanted to turn on him, he’d probably give Jack the courtesy of sending him an email first. He smirked a little at the thought. 

"I-It's fine, kiddo. I'll be fine," he rasped before clearing his throat to regain his proper Handsome Jack voice, “Seriously. Rhys. I’m good. We just… We just _can’t_. Kay, pumpkin?” 

Jack shot him a pathetic attempt at a smile yet somehow he still managed to charm the other man enough to calm him down. Fake smiles had their upsides, especially the winning ones. The Hyperion ruler was actually dying on the inside after having endured the five stages of grief in record time over the fact that there would be no mindblowing cavesex for the time being.

"I'm _so sorry_ , Jack..." Rhys apologized sincerely, almost seeming like he might tear up again, as he gradually retreated back into the older man’s side. 

Had it been anyone else, they would have been a mangled mesh of broken flesh and bone by now. Then, they'd be a bonfire. And just for additional kicks, Jack would have had the ashes collected just to see them burn in his logic defying incinerator that Rhys _still_ failed to ever mention.

**Speaking of which...**

"Did you even _watch_ the broadcast?" Jack finally asked, unable to remove the pestering question from his mind.

If Jack had to endure Rhys’ oddly elaborate sock collection, then he expected the same damn treatment about his awesome Hyperion broadcasts. 

"...Which one?" Rhys inquired back slowly while shifting a little. 

"The one I told you very _specifically_ not to miss,” his boss replied sternly with a firm look.

Rhys winced once he knew very well what it was Jack was referring to. The CEO had gone to insane lengths in reminding him to watch it. He was given endless emails, texts, and even voice messages urging that he not miss it. Heck, Jack even went so far as to have signs set up around his apartment near practically _everything_. Two near the remote, four in the bathroom, and plenty of others scattered around. The worst was the one stuffed in the toaster which scared the hell out of him as it burst out on a timer. 

That _damn toaster_. 

"Oh. _That one_ ," the PA replied as he avoided his boyfriend’s heated gaze. 

He could practically feel his cyberport beginning to warm from the growing intensity of Jack’s stare. Rhys tried to find newfound interest with the rocks on the ground but that wasn’t going to make the tempest that would be Jack’s fury disappear so easily… 

"Yes, _that_ one. So? Did you? Because it still bugs me that your reaction was so ridiculously underwhelmed. Not like I spent countless hours trying to get it all set up or anything," Jack snapped, uncaring of how it made the other man wince. 

"Actually... I might have... missed it?" Rhys replied more a question rather than an actual answer. 

Jack's brows flew up at the change of story. He immediately regretted the action as his mask clasp lost its grip, forcing him to keep it tighter against his face. Fortunately, Rhys didn’t seem to notice as he continued to watch the cavern’s floor at his empty side. 

"Oh really. And do provide said _amazing_ excuse. Go ahead. I'll _wait_ ," insisted the CEO in a hiss while he desperately attempted to reclasp his mask before his boyfriend could catch him. 

He tilted the mask every which way on his face with one hand, unable to to use his other arm on account of Rhys leaning on it. Damn it. Why wasn’t the damn thing clicking back on? He could feel it grasping slightly only to slip back off.

“I rather not talk about it.”

“Oh! That’s cute. Kid, I just rain through acid rain for you. I think I can at least get an explanation as to why I completely wasted my time trying to do somethin’ awesome for ya,” 

He eyed Rhys from the shadow of his lifted mask as he continued experimenting on getting the damn thing back on. He was not about to have some Phantom of the Opera shit happen to him on his vacation while they were stranded in a cave. Besides… that guy didn’t even get to keep the girl at the end. His fingers tensed around the mask, working far more furtively now. 

With a resigned sigh, the PA closed his eyes as he murmured, "I... I knocked myself out."

Jack pressed the mask against his face, unwilling to allow an strange echo to tip Rhys off to his current task. 

"Come again, cupcake?"

"I knocked myself out, okay?” Rhys snipped as his voice raised in agitation, “Y-You put that stupid message in the _toaster_ of all places. You know how much I _hate_ jump scares! So it wasn’t even my fault, really! If you hadn’t put it in there with the timer then-” 

Jack almost forgot about his face situation as he gave a moment of silence to quietly mourn his toaster. 

“Is that why it was smashed up on my desk?” he voiced lowly in disbelief. 

Rhys had been the toaster murderer the whole time. Huh. To Jack that almost sounded like a sick movie twist of some sort. 

"Y-Yeah..." The PA answered a little frightfully as Jack became quieter. 

A moment passed between them and Rhys was sure a guillotine blade was sure to dive down at him at any given moment. Instead, a breath of laughter escaped Jack’s nose before he allowed himself to chuckle out loud.

"Oh. _Wow_. I almost feel bad for Dick's family now. I totally thought it was his fault. So I had him spaced.” 

A frown crossed Rhys’ features. Jack could only tell because the other man’s puffed slightly from the side. A smile grace his lips at the sight, still able to read his little Rhysie even when they weren’t facing one another directly. 

"This is why you need to stop sending people out of airlocks," scolded his boyfriend as he flicked a rock away with his robotic hand. 

"Ah ha. _No_. This is why you should tell me the truth the first time," Jack quipped sternly and withheld a sigh of relief as two soft clicks finally pulsed against his face. 

Two was good enough to hold up the mask. At least he damn well hoped so… 

Rhys sulked at Jack’s retort, not having noticed the clicking of the mask, as he then shifted position to hug his long legs to his chest. He knew Jack wasn't wrong. Had he just been honest, perhaps none of it would have escalated like it had. 

"I'm sorry... I should’ve just said it outright the first time," Rhys apologized nervously while expecting the torrent of ‘I told you so’s to drown him. 

Instead, they didn’t come. 

"Why didn't you? It's not that big a deal. I already know you're a total klutz," Jack teased, feeling much better that his mask was now clasped back in. 

Rhys bristled at the insult, but he figured Jack was just upset from having learned he'd been lied to. It was a little strange. Before Jack would throw a fit over the smallest of fibs, but somehow he seemed… okay. As if he had already understood that Rhys bore no ill will toward the other man. So if Jack could understand him, why was Rhys having such a difficult time? 

"I was scared you'd make me go back to medical…” he finally admitted, “They've been acting really weird down there lately."

It was Jack's turn to share as he sighed at the ridiculous snowballing effect he had inadvertently caused.

"About that..." Or at least this was what Jack should have started to say if he cared enough to reveal his mistakes. Nope. In his mind, Rhys was better off not knowing. Besides, he was Handsome Jack. He couldn’t screw up. 

"So what did you do? On the broadcast, I mean..." Rhys inquired softly, finally turning his shy gaze up at the CEO. 

Jack blinked back at him in surprise, not having expected the sudden interest, before breaking out into a smug look as he explained his incredible creation of the most powerful incinerator. 

"Jack!! You- You-" 

"I know! I'm friggin _awesome_ , right?"

"But you didn't have to incinerate them," Rhys insisted while trying to fend off a smile, but he couldn’t. 

His boyfriend was such an idiot… Only Handsome Jack would care to do something so ludicrously over the top.

"Of course I did," Jack pressed, almost confused that anyone would have done anything else.

"Why?! What would compel you to think that going that far was necessary? Burning _ashes_? _Really_ , Jack?” Rhys asked him as his grin only got bigger. 

Jack honestly looked insulted by the incredulous inquiry as he readjusted himself against the wall to turn more toward the one beside him. 

"I _had_ to. Are you not gettin’ this, Rhysie? Okay, let me say it nice and clear. I had to because anything less would have been an _insult_ , pumpkin," he replied matter-of-factly as he reached for the other with a slight wince, “You’re with _me_ now.” 

Rhys felt his breath hitch at his words as Jack's hand ghosted over the side of his face.

"Ergo, you deserve the very best. The crème de la crème. Nothing less…” Jack’s thumb traced the auburn haired man’s jawline before gently toying with his boyfriend’s bottom lip as his voice grew quiet, “Never anything less. Not as long as I have you. Copy that, kiddo?"

Rhys shivered under his gentle ministrations as he wondered if he was starting to really see Jack for the first time. He used to think Jack was just a ruthless, overprotective, and overbearing individual that he needed to learn how to navigate. But now… now there was a blatant reason behind all of it - most of it anyway. 

To top it off, Rhys was certain that Jack had zero clue of how romantic he was sounding at the very moment.

“L-Loud and clear…” answered the cybernetic man softly as he reached for Jack’s wrist carefully while gradually leaning into his touch. 

A moment of generous respite passed between them until the PA couldn't help himself, a pout crossing those supple lips.

"Are you healed yet?" he whined at the other man, caressing Jack’s wrist coaxingly with his thumb. 

Jack smirked as he noticed that Rhys was eyeing the Eridian artifact strapped to his belt. It had healing qualities but still not fast enough to meet his boyfriend’s expectations. 

"Not a chance," he replied tauntingly, enjoying this thirsty side of Rhys that he almost never got to see. 

A silence passed between them as Jack kept messing with his boyfriend’s face playfully as well as his hair. 

"...What about now?"

Holy hell. It had only been a minute, if even that. Jack bit into his cheek again, trying so hard not to engage the _very_ turned on Rhys. Sure, Rhys’ cheeks were definitely in a sexy flushed state but Jack hadn’t been anticipating those bedroom eyes to have returned so quickly. Had he done something? 

Jack swallowed with a bit of apprehension as well as failing discipline before planting his palm onto his boyfriend’s forehead, shoving him away playfully. 

"G-Go to sleep before I make you."

“Then _make me_ ,” Rhys breathed, unfazed at all at having being pushed away, if anything it seemed to _encourage_ him. 

For the love of- 

Jack did his best to recall the pain from earlier but chances were that he might have ‘mostly’ healed? No. Assuming that was just asinine. He still need another hour or so before his burns would be taken care of. He eyed Rhys almost tortured as he did his best to give his most needy expressions. 

“Well, Jack? What’re you gonna do?” 

_Not_ pass the remnants of dried caustic elements from his skin to his boyfriend… no matter how hot he was being right now. Then again… _maybe_ Rhys could handle a few stings? Jack shut his eyes tightly as he clenched his jaw. 

Nope. No. No way. He wasn’t about to… 

He reopened his eyes to find Rhys _really_ close. Lips closing in at a rate he could still stop. It was almost as if they were in slow motion with a quick time event engaged. Left click for a great kiss that would inevitably end with Rhys’ lips feeling as if they were on fire or right click for Jack’s hand to maturely impede the glorious interaction. 

Ha. Jack wasn’t much for that right button anyway as he allowed Rhys to press their lips together, even getting a little tongue action in the process before… 3… 2...

“Ahh! Ah! Ah!” 

Rhys' lips and tongue felt like they'd been laced with hot sauce and then set _ablaze_. Ripping himself away, he quickly seized his pack for the bottled water he had for them. Twisting off the cap past Jack’s laughter, Rhys immediately swished the water in his mouth before spitting. Well, that definitely stopped Jack from laughing. It was the little water they had left after all, and Rhys was currently wasting it by spewing it onto the floor again and again. However, despite their situation, Jack found the cybernetic man's reaction so amusing that he couldn't even bother getting too mad as he found himself laughing again. 

"Feels like verpes, right?" he suggested with a grin. 

"How would you even know what that feels like?" Rhys whined miserably, not blaming his boyfriend for not having stopped him. 

Honestly, even if Jack tried, Rhys was pretty sure he’d just fight the man for a taste. Ugh, a second advance denied. But Rhys wasn’t a quitter. He’d have his chance with Jack eventually… 

"Seriously? You wanna know?" Jack replied cheekily with a smirk as he tilted his head with far too much enjoyment. 

"No. _No_. That was completely and absolutely rhetorical," Rhys sighed as he closed his now empty bottle of water, chucking it back into his bag. 

"Cuz I've got some stories," his boyfriend insisted playfully. 

"Going to sleep now!" Rhys declared as he nestled himself comfortably against the older man. 

"You sure? Because there was this one night with this Truxican babe-"

Rhys mocked snoring into Jack's side causing his boyfriend to chuckle.

"Niiiight, Jack."

"Night, Rhysie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Wicked Intentions for spurring me back on this again.  
> All she had to do was bribe me with a Handsome Jack mask on Presequel, and I was on this like white on rice, yo. Mmm. Timothy wearing that HJ mask is now my prerogative.  
> Anywhozzle, you guys are great with all of your support! (It helped me make more than half of it but life happened. You know how it is!) Plus thank you so much for participating with your votes. It was way more entertaining than I first anticipated. XD You greedy, greedy sinners. 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or just see all my silly ideas, drabbles, and updates on where I am in writing this story:  
> http://spycethra.tumblr.com/


End file.
